


You Just Loved Me

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, No one dies!, Not angst!, Promoting happy ohmtoonz, dad!au, finally some fluff in the ohmtoonz library!, first really long oneshot, im really proud of this, luke has ptsd, military soldier Luke, ryan is daddy, smol beans jon and bryce are ryans kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: When Luke is discharged from the army after a IED explosion he finds himself in the care of Ryan, who knew exactly how to help him.





	

Out of fifteen, only four had survived the IED that had blasted their truck off the road and crashing into the overgrowth, bursting into flames. Luke Patterson narrowly escaped the truck with his life, but he knew he had to go back inside to see if anyone else was alive. He saw squirming feet and groans, quickly pulling the three other alive members of his team out of the carriage, running back to see if any more were okay only to be stopped by a hand on his ankle. 

“N-No one’s left. Fa-Faces burnt off, body parts everywhere. Don’t go back in there, Toonz. You’ll die too,” Wildcat started coughing and Luke looked at him on the ground. He knew deep down inside that he could at least save some of the bodies from burning down to ashes, for the families, but soon he was diving for cover as the truck exploded with a huge bang. The four survivors shielded their faces as best as they could, and Luke managed to get them all somewhat standing before calling into his radio. 

“Mayday mayday! Team Valk down, hit IED whilst patrolling. Four out of fifteen survivors, all severely wounded. Send help to our coordinates, now!” Luke shouted into his radio, getting an immediate response back from their commander. He turned back towards his friends and avoided looking at the truck. “We need to attempt to walk back to base.” 

“You’re shitting me, right? We can’t walk that far, and Wildcat’s leg was torn off in the blast,” Evan huffed as he held Tyler upright. Luke looked down at his legs and nearly vomited before nodding slowly. 

“Alright fine, but we can’t stay here. Rebels definitely know of our location due to the smoke and will be on their way,” Luke sighed and rubbed his temples. “Terroriser, can you-“ 

Brian clutched his hand that was missing most of the palm and three fingers, shaking his head. “I can’t feel anything in this arm. I’m not looking at it but I know what’s been done.” 

Luke nodded and bite the inside of his gum, hearing a convoy of trucks in the distance. He quickly picked up an assault rifle that had flown from the truck and aimed it down the road, telling the others to get down. When the trucks came over the small hill and Luke recognised them as their own, he collapsed to his knees and tried to fight the darkness but lost, willingly allowing the darkness to consume him. 

+_+_+

Weeks of lying in hospital gurneys and travelling on planes had passed and the next thing Luke knew is that he’s on the streets of Chicago, wandering aimlessly as he had nowhere to go. He didn’t live in Chicago, and he had absolutely no idea why he was put on a plane to this state. He had a cell phone and some cash, but he had no one to call and not enough for a plane ticket back home. 

The cell phone rang in his pocket and the loud noise startled Luke. He shakily answered the phone, gripping it tightly as to not let it fall. “Hello?” 

“Luke Patterson? This you, son?” Luke recognised the voice being the commander at their base overseas. 

“Yes sir, how can I help you, sir?” He asked, clenching his fist anxiously. _‘Please don’t ask me to come back. Please don’t ask me to come back.’_

“I just wanted to let you know that there’s a former military officer around Chicago that’s willing to help you get back on your feet. If you’re willing to accept the help,” his commander spoke rather softly down the line. Luke was always used to him yelling orders through the radio. 

Luke thought about the offer and made up his mind once he realised he had nowhere else to go.

“I.. I’ll accept the help, sir. Where can I find this officer?” 

+_+_+

“Daddy! There’s someone at the door! Can I answer it? Please?” Ryan sighed as his oldest son Jonathan yelled from the living room. He had been informed by the commander that a recently discharged soldier was arriving at their doorstep, and quite frankly he was nervous. 

“No, honey. I need to answer this one, okay?” He kissed the top of Jon’s head and walked to the front door, opening it to find a taller man with a beard standing there. Ryan noticed a large scar crisscrossing over his right eye, his own widening slightly. 

“Uh, are you Ryan?” The man asked, shifting his weight on his feet. 

Ryan nodded and smiled small. “Yeah, that’s me. Come on in.” He held the door open and shut it behind the man. He could already tell that he was suffering from PTSD by the way he cautiously looked at everything and took everything in. 

“Daddy! Who’s this? What’s that on his eye? Did you get hurt, mister?” Jon came running out of the living room to see who was at the door. Ryan sighed and picked him up, holding the five-year-old on his hip. 

“Now now, Jon. Be nice. This is Luke, he’s gonna be staying here for a while, okay?” Ryan tried to get him to calm down, but his eldest was just too energetic. 

“Hi Mr Luke! My name’s Jon-a-than, but don’t call me that. Call me Jon!” He grinned, and wiggled from Ryan’s grip only to hug Luke’s leg. The man flinched but forced a smile, patting the young boy on his head. 

“Hey Jon, why don’t you go get Bryce?” Ryan suggested and watched as he bounced down the hall towards his shared room. 

“So uh, you have kids?” Luke asked, scratching the back of his head. He wasn’t sure if he was up to living with small, noisy children. 

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, two of them. Jon and Bryce. Beautiful boys, but pains in my ass when they’re planning something together. I hope you don’t mind; I was sort of forced to take them in.” 

Luke shook his head but watched as the two small boys ran down the hallway yelling and screaming in excitement. His eyes widened and he froze up, the screams similar to the ones he heard from the truck explosion. He knew Ryan was looking at him with pity, but he wasn’t going to complain when the man had opened up his home. 

“Hi Mr Luke! I’m Bryce! I'm three-and-a-half and like to play with cars, sometimes dolls. What do you like to play with?” Bryce jumped in front of Luke, only for the man to flinch back.

“I uh.. I-“ he stuttered, not sure of what to say. 

“Boys, that’s enough. Mr Luke is scared right now, so we have to be very quiet okay? No jumping on him or any loud noises without warning,” Ryan looked at Jon who frowned. “No arguments.” 

“Why are you scared, Mr Luke? Can we help? Do you like hugs?” Bryce asked innocently and hugged Luke’s leg. Jon joined in and Luke looked at Ryan with a silent plea escaping from his eyes. 

“Boy, enough. Go play in your room while I talk to Mr Luke, okay?” Ryan huffed and put his hands on his hips, a sign that the boys knew that they must do what they’ve been told. Once they were in their room, Ryan looked at Luke. “I’m so sorry. I’ll try to get them to understand your boundaries but they’re kids, they don’t understand these things.” 

Luke nodded. “It’s fine, I need to accept them I guess. You’ve allowed me into your home and that’s more I could have ever asked for.” 

Ryan smiled warmly up at him. “Want a drink? We can talk in the kitchen. You can take off your shoes and coat if you like, though it does get kinda cold in here.” 

One cup of coffee later and food in his belly, Luke and Ryan started to open up to one another. Luke learnt that Ryan was a medic in the navy, and retired due to having to look after his kids. He learnt that Ryan’s girlfriend at the time left him for someone ‘better’, and left the kids on his doorstep. Ryan was a lawyer who taught Criminology at the local college in between fighting in court. 

Luke told Ryan that he wasn’t ready to talk about his time at war, and Ryan understood completely. Instead, Luke told him about his life back in North Carolina and how he was looking forward to a career in boxing or martial arts before he got enlisted. He told Ryan that he had no idea why he was dropped in the middle of Chicago as there was nothing here for him. 

“We have one of the best psychological clinics in the US. I know of many friends who have gone through that program and have come out somewhat in control of their mental health,” Ryan tapped the side of his coffee cup and looked up, sensing movement behind the door. “Jon, I can see you.” 

Jon and Bryce sheepishly walked into the kitchen with as many teddy bears as possible under their arms. “Teddy bears help us with our problems, so maybe they’ll help Mr Luke, too.” Jon grinned widely and placed most of the teddy bears on the kitchen table. 

Luke smiled small at the thought, and gently picked one up. He stared at it for a little bit before hugging it close to his chest. He heard Jon and Bryce cheer and Ryan chuckle before he pulled away from the teddy bear. 

“You.. You can keep that one, Mr Luke,” Jon said quietly, keeping in mind his daddy’s warning earlier. 

“Are you sure, Jon? Isn’t that one your favourite?” Ryan asked, looking at all the teddy bears that littered the table and floor. 

“Yeah, but Mr Luke can have it if it helps,” Jon smiled small before he ran out of the room, pulling Bryce along with him. Luke glanced at Ryan before looking back down at the teddy bear in his hands. He could feel his core warming up at the gesture from the young child, and hugged the bear close to his chest again. 

He felt welcome in this family, and he only just arrived.

+_+_+

A few days had passed without incident; Luke was warming up to the kids and looked after them when Ryan was in court or teaching a class. The boys managed to give Luke a new teddy bear every time they knew he was sad or ‘scared’, as Ryan put it, even if it meant taking one out of their own teddy bear collection. 

It was a rather nice day out, and the boys were playing in the backyard whilst Luke and Ryan were in the kitchen. Luke kept an eye on the kids out the window so Ryan could focus on his chores, whistling a small tune as he did so. 

Luke noticed as the boys teamed up, managing to open the gate to the pool and running around the edges, sometimes nearly falling in.

“Uh, Ryan? Should they be doing that?” He asked, pulling Ryan from his chores to look out the window. 

“Doing wha- oh for god’s sake. Hold this,” Ryan mumbled and gave Luke the tea towel and dish he was drying before rushing outside. “Oi! You two get out of there right now! No running around the pool! I’ve told you that’s dangerous and you could hurt yourselves!” 

“But Daddy!” Jon whined, screaming as he slipped and grazed his knee. Ryan quickly rushed over to him and Luke ran outside after hearing the scream. Jon’s eyes started to well up with tears and his bottom lip trembled. “Daddy, it hurts.” 

Ryan sighed and picked him up, holding him on his hip as he walked out of the pool area, making sure Bryce followed. Luke walked over and gently touched Jon’s scraped knee, flinching a little when the boy whimpered. 

“I’ll help him,” Luke said, holding his arms out for the boy. 

“You sure?” Ryan asked, a slight worry was settling in the back of his mind as he handing Jon over. Luke nodded and took Jon inside, setting him down on the bathroom sink as he got out some antiseptic and a bandage. 

“This is gonna hurt a little. Are you a tough boy?” Luke asked Jon playfully, grinning when the little boy nodded. 

“I’m so tough! I’m the leader of the teddy bear army!” Jon shouted and raised his fist in the air but cried out when Luke put the stinging stuff on his wound. Luke refrained from allowing his PTSD to take over his mind. He had more important things to worry about. 

“I’m sorry, Jonny. But now it’s all clean and you won’t get sick,” he explained as he placed the bandage over the wound. Jon nodded and grinned when he was allowed to hop back onto the ground. 

“Wanna play with my teddy bears?” He asked and Luke just couldn’t say no. 

“Alright kiddo, let’s go play with your teddy bears.” 

+_+_+

It was nearing night time on the fourth of July, a sign that read _‘Combat veteran lives here. Please be courteous with fireworks.’_ was placed out the front for two weeks prior to this night. Jon and Bryce were super excited, and had set up a small blanket on the back lawn for them to watch whatever fireworks they could see from their little vantage point, whilst Luke was inside internally freaking out. 

He had hidden his fear from the kids, but now that they were outside he started to break down slowly. The soft, far away bangs of the fireworks did not help, and soon there were much louder fireworks being set off nearby. Ryan kept a close eye on Luke and approached him slowly, touching his arm lightly. 

Luke sprang up and grabs Ryan’s arm, twisting it and holding him in a chokehold. Ryan gasped for air and hit at Luke’s arm, desperately trying to get him to release the grip on his neck. 

“L-Luke! I- It’s me! It’s Rya-an, let go!” Ryan managed out, hitting Luke’s arm harder before the taller man let go of him, letting Ryan fall to the floor coughing. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck Ryan I- I’m so sorry. Please don’t- Fuck I’m so so sorry,” Luke immediately started comforting Ryan as soon as he realised what he had done. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to find the words that may make Ryan forgive him, but little did he know he was already forgiven. 

“It’s okay,” Ryan coughed out once he regained his breath. “I shouldn’t have touched you, it’s my fault.” 

Luke was quite dumbfounded at the response, and he sat down on the floor next to Ryan, who wrapped his arm around the older man, pulling him close. Luke had never felt so loved and accepted by anyone, and his heart swelled at the fact that Ryan took him in and accepted him, even with all his current conditions. 

Luke buried his face in Ryan’s neck and sniffled. “Thank you.” 

“For what? Supporting you? Giving you a home? I’ve seen what happens to people in your state of mind, Luke. I don’t want that happening to you,” Ryan left a light kiss on the top of Luke’s head, which surprised him, but his heart never felt warmer. 

Jon and Bryce ran inside a few minutes after the distant banging had ceased, pausing when the found their daddy and Mr Luke sitting on the floor in an embrace.

“Da-“ Bryce started but Jon put his hand over his mouth, grinning. He pulled Bryce away from the kitchen and towards their room. 

“Mr Luke is sad, so we gotta give him a teddy!” Jon grinned, picking out a white one. “Mr Luke can’t be sad, it’s a happy night!” 

Bryce nodded and followed his older brother back towards the kitchen, hands behind his back when they found Ryan and Luke now standing closely to one another. They noticed the boys and the teddy bear behind Jon’s back, but didn’t acknowledge it. 

“What can we do for you, boys?” Ryan crouched down to their level and smiled tilting his head. 

“We saw Mr Luke crying, but it’s a happy night so he can’t be sad! So we brought you a teddy, Mr Luke,” Delirious smiled widely as he presented Luke with the white bear. Luke slowly took it and glanced at Ryan who only offered the sincerest smile he could. The bear ended up being squished by Luke’s tight hug, earning cheers from the boys. 

Ryan stood up and eyed Luke for a bit, making eye contact to ensure he was alright. Luke nodded, and the next thing he knew his legs felt much heavier than before, as there were two young lads hanging off them. He looked up at Ryan with slight terror in his eyes, but Ryan only nodded down to them, encouraging him to hug back. 

Luke bit his lip and carefully pulled them off his legs before crouching down and opening his arms. The kids laughed and cheered, falling into his arms, and Ryan could only lean back against the bench and watch his little family grow. 

+_+_+

The next time Luke had a PTSD episode was when they were all in the living room watching Power Rangers; Jon’s favourite. At first, the cheesy fighting scenes didn’t affect Luke, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to react. The ending explosion sent flashbacks of his truck exploding through his mind, and he froze up so suddenly that he startled Ryan who was sitting close by. 

“Luke? Luke?” Ryan shook his arm gently, cursing silently under his breath.

“Daddy? Is there something wrong with Mr Luke?” Bryce asked, biting his fingernails. Ryan didn’t know how to answer, as he wasn’t sure what Luke would do if they touched him. He shuffled closer to Luke and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to rest flush on Ryan’s chest, gently kissing his temple. 

The two children looked at each other and smiled widely. “Cuddle pile!” 

The next thing Ryan knew was that his two adoring kids had climbed up onto the couch and had attacked Luke with big hugs and kisses to his cheeks. Luke himself was still frozen, but was fully aware of what the boys were doing and it made him relax slightly. It was Ryan though, that made the biggest difference to Luke’s state of mind. The proximity of the two of them is just what Luke needed; someone to _hold_ him.

Ryan smiled fondly when Luke snuggled into his chest, trying desperately to calm down his heart beat. He failed, and Luke noticed just how fast Ryan’s heart was beating and couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

He made an impact on Ryan, just like Ryan made an impact on him.

+_+_+

Luke’s birthday rolled around, and he was quite pleasantly surprised when Ryan came into his room to tell him the boys had set something up for him. The shit-eating grin on Ryan’s lips made him not question it as he stood up from his desk, following Ryan into the kitchen. The soft, classical music was playing at a low level, and a few presents were placed on the kitchen table. 

“What’s all this?” Luke asked and turned around to Ryan, who shrugged. 

“Happy birthday,” he said and walked past him, but not before pausing and giving Luke a peck on the cheek, which made Luke flush a bright red. 

“Mr Luke! We made you some presents!” Jon said loudly, grabbing Luke’s attention. Luke grinned, still ecstatic from that small show of affection from Ryan, and sat down opposite Jon and Bryce. 

“Alrighty then, let’s have a look.” 

Luke looked at multiple paintings of himself, Ryan, and the boys accompanied by many teddy bears of all different shapes and colours having a picnic in the backyard. There were a few small presents that were wrapped up neatly and Luke knew they were from Ryan and he smiled. Ryan winked and went to the fridge, grabbing the cake they all made together and placed in front of Luke.

“We had candles but didn’t know if they were gonna make you scared or not,” Jon frowned, holding up a few singular candles. Luke studied him for a second before smiling.

“C’mere, we’ll put them on together, okay?” 

When Jon nodded, the two of them placed the candles in random places on the cake, Bryce helping out here and there. Once all the candles were used, Ryan came over with a lighter and lit them all. He stood behind Luke with his hands on the seated man’s shoulders and started singing ‘happy birthday’. The boys joined in rather loudly and Luke could feel tears well up in his eyes, wiping those that escaped off his cheeks before he blew out the flames. 

Bryce gasped as he looked at Luke’s face. “Mr Luke is sad!” 

Luke frantically shook his head and embraced the squeeze of his shoulders from Ryan. “No, Mr Luke isn’t sad. He’s just really really happy.” 

Ryan leaned down and kissed his cheek once again, and Luke turned his head slightly so Ryan could see his smile. Luke wiped away the remainder of his tears and thought about how much better his life had become in the few months he’d been living with this family. They had done so much for him, and had been so considerate and caring when he had an episode, and Luke’s heart just exploded with happiness. 

“I love you guys,” he managed out shakily, and was soon embraced by two small bodies hugging his sides. 

“We love you too!” Bryce giggled. 

“Especially Daddy,” Jon whispered not-so-subtly, earning a raised eyebrow from Luke and a soft glare from Ryan. 

“Now now, Jon, do you want cake or not?” Jon frowned. 

“But Daddy!” He whined, pouting his lips. Luke turned around in his seat and looked at Ryan. 

“Hey, if he’s telling the truth, why should he be punished for it?” He grinned at Ryan’s dumbfounded expression. Luke knew Ryan couldn’t hide it anymore, and if he was being honest with himself, neither could he. 

He stood up and walked in front of Ryan, stopping when they were mere centimetres apart. Ryan’s heart rate intensified, and Luke’s breathing got faster as he brought his hand up to rest on Ryan’s cheek. Ryan bit his lip out of anticipation and habit and Luke couldn’t wait anymore, gently pressing his lips onto Ryan’s. 

Luke’s heart exploded when Ryan kissed back and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer. Ryan’s heart melted as soon as Luke’s lips touched his, as everything he’s wanted since a few months ago was happening right at that moment.

They were too caught up in their special moment that they didn’t realise the two children slip out of the room, nor did they care at that point. They slowly pulled apart, remaining close as they kept their eyes shut, heavy breathing filled the room as Luke chuckled softly. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he admitted, opening his eyes to meet Ryan’s. The fondness and love that he found within those chestnut eyes was nothing that he’d ever gotten before, and he was a ball of happiness at that moment in time. 

“Same,” Ryan breathlessly agreed and leaned into Luke’s chest, smiling when he felt Luke’s arms encase him and pull him closer. He was the perfect height for Ryan to snuggle his face into the crook of Luke’s neck, and Luke found out that hugging Ryan was his new favourite thing. 

+_+_+

Everything that day was normal. Ryan was doing chores whilst Luke was outside playing with the kids, laughing and squealing as they ran around in the cool breeze. Ryan couldn’t help but smile at how much he’d come to love Luke, and thought about how well Jon and Bryce had accepted him into their small family from the beginning. 

He was completely and utterly grateful that the two boys had opened their arms, and hearts, to Luke. He knew from previous experiences that they would have told him if they didn’t like his partner at the time, and so far there were no complaints. 

Ryan walked out to the backyard and stood there with drinks for everyone, grinning as he watched his family interact. His heart leapt with joy as all three pairs of eyes looked up at him with admiration and love, teeth-bearing smiles plastered across all their faces. 

“Daddy! Is that lemonade?” Bryce asked and rushed over, examining the drinks. 

“Yes they are, Brycey. Yours is the princess cup,” Ryan grinned and bent down so Bryce could pick up his cup, watching as he eagerly drank from it. Jon soon followed his little brother and picked up his superhero cup, spilling some drink from the corners of his mouth as he drank too much too quickly.

Ryan looked up as Luke approached him, smiling as the taller man wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple before picking up his cup. The pair drank their lemonade as they watched Jon and Bryce scull their drinks and ran back out onto the grass, playing tiggy around the backyard. 

“This is nice,” Luke commented, licking his lips. Ryan looked at him and smiled. 

“Yeah, it is,” he nodded in agreement and leaned into his lover. It _was_ nice. They had each other and the two kids. They had determination and acceptance and _love_. Ryan wasn’t willing to let any of that go. He bit his lip and glanced at the kids before looking up at Luke, who noticed the sudden change in his demeanour, feeling the nervousness radiate off Ryan. 

What he wasn’t expecting next was Ryan to grab his hands very gently and place an object in the palm of one before clasping them together. He noticed Ryan now had his eyes closed, and his heartbeat sped up when he familiarised with the shape of the object lying within his clasped hands. 

“Luke, I- I want to say how proud of you I am for how far you’ve come,” Ryan began, opening his eyes to look directly into Luke’s. “And I know this may be a bit forward but I’ve never seen my kids adapt to someone so quickly, and for them to like you so much is a blessing.” 

Luke smiled small and kept his eyes on Ryan’s as he kept his mouth shut, allowing the shorter man to say his piece. He knew where this was going, and he was freaking out; whether from excitement or anxiety.

“You don’t have to answer right away. I can sense it in you that you’re unsure of what you want to do, but this is what I want to do. I’ve helped you with your recovery so far, and I’d like to continue doing so for the rest of our lives,” Ryan smiled softly and squeezed Luke’s hands. “I’d like to marry you, Luke, and I want to show you just _how much_ I can love you.” 

Luke sniffled and chuckled softly, the taste of his salty tears were prominent in his mouth. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. After all he’d been through, he’d found someone who loved him even with his conditions and flaws. 

He found somewhere he _belonged_

He looked down and opened his palms, eyes widening at the silver band that was placed there. “Ryan, I..” 

“It’s okay, even if you don’t want to do this I want you to have it. You’ve filled the gaping hole in my heart, and this family, so take this as an appreciation token-“ 

Luke cut Ryan’s rambling with a gentle kiss, closing his eyes and relishing in the way Ryan melted against him. Luke’s hands went around Ryan’s waist and pulled him closer, carefully keeping the ring encased in his grip, whilst Ryan contained his smile as he wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck. They pulled away due to the loud, obnoxious cheering from Jon and Bryce as they stood in their treehouse. 

Ryan chuckled and Luke smiled, leaning down to rest his forehead on his lover’s. He held out his palm that contained the ring in it. 

“Put it on,” Luke couldn’t contain his smile, nor his beating heart. “I have my answer.” 

Ryan smiled widely and grabbed the ring, slipping it onto the fourth finger of Luke’s left hand. “Yeah? What is it?” 

Luke pulled Ryan close and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame, and Ryan wrapped his arms around Luke’s middle. Luke held Ryan close and whispered the word that Ryan wanted to hear so desperately. 

_“Yes.”_


End file.
